


Unity Day

by Cullenviv



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, OFC - Freeform, OOC, OOC AGAIN I AM SO SORRY OK, Smut, definitely not triangle, idk - Freeform, love you lol, maybe not so ooc, obviously bellarke, triangle maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenviv/pseuds/Cullenviv
Summary: "You won 7 minutes alone into the drop ship with -Raven made the bottle spin-  Bellamy!"  She uttered laughing."I'll pass" Clarke responded softly."Are you scared princess? I swear I don't bite"Dom but extremely tender Bellamy.OOC! Clarke (sort of).It gets pretty graphic lol.Kinda Triangle!Warning.Note*: English's not my mother tongue. I apologise for eventual mistakes, please, feel free to correct them in the comments if you find any. Thanks





	Unity Day

The fight with the grounders was temporarily over, everybody was drinking and having fun, except for Clarke.   
They were all gathered around the fire, sitting on old trunks, chatting and getting drunk.   
Clarke was staring at some undefined point within the flames and burning brunches, torturing herself with new questions and problems.   
Besides all the saving-the-world stuff, she hasn't figured out what to do with Finn yet.   
Does she love him?   
She was completely caught into daydreaming when she felt a hand rocking her shoulder.   
"Clarke?" Somebody called her.  
She looked up at the person talking to her, it was Monty.   
"We're playing 7 minutes in heaven, are you in?"   
She looked around, Raven, Finn, Jasper, Harper, Bellamy, they were all staring at her.   
"Uhm, i think I'll pass, sorry" she smiled.   
"Oh c'mon princess, you gotta relax sometimes ya know?" Bellamy shouted.   
She couldn't stand him. They matched pretty good as warriors, as co-leaders, but they could have never been much more than that.   
However, when Finn asked her nicely, she agreed.   
She thought it was stupid, and childish, but everybody was having fun, so she decided to chill and have some sips of whatever was what Monty gave her.   
After she had drank a couple of those drinks, she felt better, lighter.  
She was laughing and having fun.   
She didn't even realise, while everybody was laughing, that Finn had took a seat near her.   
"Hey" he said. She smiled.  
"I'd like to talk to you, later, can I come at your tent?"   
She was about to answer when Raven called her name loudly.   
"It's your turn Clarke!" She shouted.   
"You won 7 minutes alone into the drop ship with-Raven made the bottle spin- Bellamy!" she shouted laughing.   
"I'll pass" Clarke responded softly.   
"Are you scared princess? I swear I don't bite" Bellamy had already got up and offered her his hand.   
Clarke thought about it for a couple seconds, then, maybe cause of the alcohol or just because she loved challenges, she accepted his hand.   
They got into the drop ship, Clarke tried to act like she wasn't nervous at all, but couldn't believe it when Bellamy pressed her against a wall and kissed her.   
"What are you doing!?" She shouted, pushing him away, her cheeks were red with anger.   
"It's called 7 minutes in heaven princess, I'm taking you there"   
"Don't touch me!" She tried to get away, but Bellamy held her wrists above her head.   
"Bellamy let me go! Now!" Clarke screamed trying to escape his grip.   
"You want me too, Clarke. Don't deny it. You're mind may not want me, but you're body does" he whispered getting closer.   
"No way!"   
Bellamy smirked, got even closer, she was trying to move away, but eventually he made his way to her neck, kissing the soft spot behind her ear softly.   
Clarke felt his lips send a thousand shivers down her spine, making her feel hot.   
Bellamy moved them closer to her ear, parting his lips above the soft skin.   
"...your nipples hardened, I can feel them, you want me. I bet you got wet too, didn't you? Should I check?"   
Clarke blushed violently with shame, she was so pissed that she fought hard enough to push Bellamy away from her body.   
"Don't touch me ever again" she said before running away.

She locked herself in her tent, trying not to think about Bellamy. She felt so ashamed, not because of what happened, but because anytime she thought about it, she got turned on. She should have felt angry, but she couldn't. When she thought about Bellamy's mouth, his pumped muscles, his deep voice... she couldn't help herself.   
It was night, maybe 3 or 4 am when she got out of her tent. The party was officially over, there were just a few people chatting around the fire and the guards at the gate.   
She walked over Miller and Harper.   
"Hey guys, have you seen Bellamy around?" She asked.  
"His shift at the gate is almost over, I'll take his place in a few minutes, I'll tell him you were looking for him"  
Miller winked at her.   
"Thank you, i'll be in my tent"  
Ten minutes later, Clarke was torturing her fingernails, anxious, she didn't even know why, when a head full of dark curls entered her sight.   
"You were looking for me?" Bellamy said in his deep voice.   
She almost melted.   
"I- Uhm. I needed to discuss some...plans. With you" she mumbled, nervous and trying to hide the sweat.   
Clarke almost thought she did convince him, when "I don't think so" he smirked. Then he walked into her tent, getting closer to her.   
"I don't think you wanted me in your tent, this late, to discuss war strategies, didn't you?"   
He continued, now dominating her with his height.   
"What I do think is -she couldn't pull back any further- that you can't stop thinking about me, and you want me"   
She was hypnotised by his dark eyes.   
He placed his large palms onto her hips, and started blowing on that same sweet spot on her neck.  
Clarke closed her eyes.   
"Say it Clarke, say you want me, because i know you do" he whispered, kissing her neck.  
She could feel her nipples harden again, the spot between her legs getting soaked.   
Bellamy kissed her, roughly, he wanted her too.   
He removed his shirt, his body was perfect. Clarke felt hot immediately after he did it.   
He removed her cardigan and shirt, leaving her exposed since she wasn't wearing a bra.   
"I love the way your nipples get hard for me, and I haven't even touched you yet"   
Clarke blushed. She felt dirty, she felt pathetic, she was letting her instinct, her body take over, like an animal. She was giving him what he wanted.   
Bellamy kissed her neck, her collarbones, grabbed her ass and stared sucking her breasts, making her moan loud.   
"Say it Clarke. Say you want it"   
Clarke's mind was confused by the feeling of Bellamy's lips around her nipples, by his hands massaging her ass.   
She gulped loudly, and when Bellamy grabbed her hair and pulled them, growling in her hear, ordering her to say it out loud, she gave up.   
"Please, Bellamy. I want you" she admitted.   
"Good girl" he smirked.   
He removed her pants, making her lay down onto the bed and removing his own pants too.   
"Open your legs for me princess"   
Clarke blushed, and parted her legs.  
He knelt between them, looking at her, helpless and almost naked, ready for him. That vision made him harder than ever.   
He brushed his thumb on the soft material of her panties, right above her clit.   
Clarke whined, closing her eyes.   
"Look at you, your panties are soaked, you must be so wet for me..."  
"Bellamy, please!"  
"What princess? What do you want me to do?"   
Clarke blushed again, she was so ashamed, she couldn't even recognise herself, letting him control her, submit her like that.   
"Touch me!" She shouted.   
Bellamy smiled before he moved aside her panties and slid a finger inside her.   
Clarke rolled her head backwards and moaned, while Bellamy started moving and curling his finger.   
A little bit later he added another one, enjoying the view of his girl moaning and twitching under his touch.   
"Bell....I need more"   
He didn't make her ask for it twice, and started swirling his tongue on her clit. She screamed, unable to contain the pleasure. Something was growing in her belly, as Bellamy pushed his fingers deeper and made his tongue go faster, but right when she was about to come, he stopped.   
"Why did you stop!?" She cried out.   
"You're not allowed to come yet, princess. I've got other plans for you"   
Clarke closed her yes, heavy breathing.   
Bellamy removed the last two pieces of clothing that they had left, and placed his tip on her entrance, sliding it between her wet folds.   
"Bell, please.." Clarke said desperately.  
"Beg me"  
If possible, she got even more red.   
He was asking her to give up all the dignity she had left, and she was willing to.  
"Please Bell, put it in"  
"Try harder, princess" he said with an evil smile.   
"Oh Please Bell, fuck me. I need it, please. I need you"  
"Slightly better" he pushed a little bit and let the tip inside.   
Clarke moaned loud, arching her back, trying to push herself to get it all in, but he stopped her.  
"I said beg me, or you're not getting it"   
Clarke finally gave up on any dignity she had left.   
"Please Bellamy, I need your cock inside of me, I need you to fuck me, please! I can't wait anymore, fuck me!" She shouted.  
"Good girl" she didn't even had the time to process his words because he pushed his whole length inside of her tight pussy, letting out a loud groan.   
"Oh my god" she moaned "Move, please, fuck me"   
Bellamy started thrusting into her, she was so tight, so wet, he thought he could loose his mind.   
He never felt something that powerful, he held back because he wanted to go on forever.   
Bellamy kissed her, their tongue danced.   
He started thrusting harder, he was close, so he slid a hand between their bodies and started playing with her clit.   
"Bell, oh god Bellamy. I'm close. May-oh god- may I come?"   
"Come for me, princess"   
Feeling Clarke's walls clench around his cock made him go crazy, and while she screamed due to her orgasm, he pulled out.   
"Come here" he said, and she kneeled on the bed, while he stood in front of her.   
"Open that pretty mouth of yours, suck my cock"   
Clarke stared licking it and sucking it, her mouth felt amazing, Bellamy came soon.   
"Swallow" he ordered. She swallowed.   
"Good girl" he smiled, they both laid in her bed.

They were both heavy breathing, trying to calm their heartbeats.   
"It....has been nice" Clarke murmured.   
Bellamy looked at her, beautiful, sweaty, illuminated by the moon.   
"It has been nice" he confirmed   
He felt ready. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her that he loved her since the first time they met. He took a deep breath, looked at her, his heart was racing.   
E turned to her, smiling.   
"Clarke, I need to tell yo-"   
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" They heard a voice scream loud from the entrance of the tent.   
"Finn! Oh my god. What are you doing here!?" Clarke shouted, covering herself with the sheets.   
Finn looked at hear dead in the eyes.   
"I heard you scream. I was worried something happened to you."   
Clarke stuttered something that neither Bellamy or Finn did catch, something that looked like an apology, before she started crying.   
"You're such a whore" Finn stated before leaving her tent.  
"Finn! Please wait!" She screamed, but he was gone.   
Clarke suddenly felt ashamed, she felt dirty. She felt horrible. She felt like a slut.   
"You should leave" she said, holding back her tears.   
Bellamy looked at her, confused.   
"Why?" He asked.   
"Just leave, please"  
She started crying.   
Bellamy felt his heart breaking into pieces.   
"Please Clarke, I want to-" He started nicely, trying to hug her.   
"Go away Bellamy!" She shouted. "This was a mistake"   
His jaw hardened. A mistake. She called it a mistake.   
"Of course it was. I'm such an idiot" he said while getting up and looking for his clothes.   
He left, almost crying.   
He wanted to scream.  
He wanted to get drunk.   
He wanted to kill something.   
He was an idiot. Why would Clarke love him as he loved her?   
Finn was the good guy, he was the bad guy. Why would she choose him? What an idiot. 

 

The morning after Octavia found his brother asleep near what was left of the fire, with the barrel of Monty's alcohol empty.   
Clarke helped her take him to his tent.  
"Why did he do this?" His sister asked sighing.   
Clarke blushed silently, feeling guilty.   
Octavia left some time later, Clarke stayed a little bit longer, looking at him. Memories of the night past making her cheeks turn red.   
"What do you want?" She didn't even realise he was awake.   
"Oh Bell, you're okay?"   
"None of your business" he answered rudely.   
"Look Bell I'm sor-"  
"Don't you have a boyfriend? That Finn guy? Get back to him"  
"He's not my boyfriend, not anymore. And I'm here to check on you"   
Bellamy started laughing.  
"Now you care about me?"   
She was confused.   
"Of course I do, Bellamy. What's wrong?"  
He laughed again.  
"What's wrong? You know what's wrong? I've been looking at you with that idiot for weeks, I've wanted you, but you loved him. When I finally got you, you kicked me out and told me it was a mistake. That's what's wrong for fuck's sake!"   
Clarke was speechless. She listened silently, her eyes starting to hold back some tears.   
"I'm an idiot Clarke. Because for a short moment I thought you could love me too. So now at least leave me alone"   
Some tears slipped through her eyes.   
"Bell I'm so sorry..."  
"Don't be. I'll get over it"   
"Bell I-"  
"It's okay Clarke. Really"   
"Bellamy! Let me finish, please" she raised her voice to keep him quiet.   
"I thought it was nothing for you. I thought I was nothing for you. I thought I was just another girl you hooked up with, nothing more"   
Bellamy widened his eyes and let out a deep sight. Clarke was crying by now, sitting on his bed beside him. Bellamy was crying too, he held her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb.   
"How could you possibly think that? You mean so much to me Clarke. You're not just another girl. You're the one I love"  
Clarke sniffed and lowered herself onto him, landing for a kiss.   
They kissed deeply, mouths wet by their tears.   
Bellamy held her hair while kissing her softly, finally feeling worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeelll, that's it. hope you enjoyed it. lmao.  
> love y'all, as always.  
> let me know your opinion on this.   
> -A


End file.
